


Best Christmas Ever

by TheAngelInDeansButt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 24-hour coffee shop, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelInDeansButt/pseuds/TheAngelInDeansButt
Summary: On sleepless nights, Dean likes to go to his favorite 24-hour coffee shop where the night shift barista reminds him of his favorite TV Show character.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52
Collections: Destiel Writers & Readers





	Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivebeenpossessedbysatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivebeenpossessedbysatan/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!!!
> 
> Oof writing fluff is hard for someone who is as emotionally repressed as me lmao. But here I am, with some sweetness and love. Hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> English isn't my first language so feel free to correct any grammar mistakes I might have missed.
> 
> Happy Reading! :)

**"In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name…-”**

“Dean!” a voice called out, bringing Dean back to the present. He looked up to see the blue eyed barista, who Dean had had a minor crush on since the first night he came here, calling out his name for him to pick up his order.

Dean groaned as he paused the episode on his laptop and went to collect his coffee and pie. Watching him, the barista, who Dean had nicknamed Merlin in his head, smiled at him in amusement.

“You know,” IRL!Merlin with his blue eyes and dark hair began. “If having to pause your show annoys you this much, you could always wait two minutes to collect your order and THEN start it?”

“Well, what can I say?” Dean shrugged. “I can’t resist the call of a time of myth and a land of magic at 3am.”

IRL!Merlin nodded in understanding. “Ah. Arthur is rather dreamy, isn’t he? With his haid and his jaw and just- everything” he gestured with his hands, smirking slightly, as if he knew the similarities he was pointing out between Arthur and Dean, making Dean’s heart skip a beat.

“Well, I’m more of a Merlin guy. The way his dark hair brings out his fucking blue eyes- oofh. I was hooked from episode one. I mean, a good coffee and a good looking dude who could probably life me without breaking into a sweat. What else does a man need on sleepless nights?” Dean said with a wink.

The barista - Dean should probably get to know his name at some point - laughed.

“I’m glad my coffee is a good companion for you and your magical fantasies.” he said, smirking slightly as his voice dripped with innuendo.

Before Dean could reply back in kind, his brain registered what he had heard.

“Wait- your coffee? This is your place?”

IRL!Merlin blushed and nodded.

“Welcome to _Bittersweet_.” he said, extending his arm for Dean to shake. “I am Castiel, owner and night shift barista.”

Fairly certain by now that Castiel was queer as well, Dean decided to shoot his shot.

“Well, Castiel, there’s no one here right now, and you clearly like the show. I was wondering- if, you know, I mean-” Dean stumbled embarrassingly. Dammit, Dean.

“Are you asking me to watch Merlin with you, Dean?” Castiel asked with a small smile and wide eyes. Damn, Dean really could get lost in those eyes.

“Um, yeah. I mean, if you want to.”

“I’d love that.” Castiel smiled widely, showing his gums. Dean wondered if there was anything that man could do that wouldn’t be so endearing and hot at the same time.

Dean picked up his tray and brought it back to his table, clearing it up a bit to give Castiel some space to sit. If Castiel’s seat ended up being too close to Dean because of a suspicious lack of space on the table, that was no one’s business.

A couple of minutes later, Castiel came to the table, carrying a coffee and slice of cake for himself. He set his tray down and settled in his seat as Dean re-played the episode from the start.

Thankfully, it was a slow night, and Castiel didn’t get any customers. Every once in a while, Castiel would get up to get them refills and would come back and slide his seat closer to Dean. whether it was on purpose or not, Dean didn’t know; but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. During the course of the next few episodes, Dean and Castiel ended up with Dean’s arm around Castiel’s shoulders and Castiel’s head resting on Dean. Every time Castiel would huff out a laugh, Dean felt the hot breath tickle his neck. Castiel’s hand had ended up resting on Dean’s thigh and even through the material of his sweatpants, he could feel the warmth of it. Truth be told, he had no idea what part of the plot they were at - he had a six feet tall, wet dream of a man, cuddled up to him and not even Merlin could take his attention away from that.

At one point, Castiel’s fingers started making mindless patterns on Dean’s leg, and that was it. Under the guise of repositioning himself, Dean scooted forward in his seat and spread his legs in invitation, should Castiel choose to accept.

Seeming to get the hint, Castiel spread open his hand and slid it up an inch, causing Dean’s breath to hitch noticeably.

Hearing that was apparently enough to break Castiel and he tilted his head from where it was resting on Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean-” he breathed out.

This close, Dean could see how shaky Cas’ breathing was and how blown his pupils were.

Dean had no idea who moved first, but the next thing he knew was their lips crashing together in a kiss that was fuelled with desire.

One of Castiel’s arms came up to cup Dean’s neck while the other gripped his shoulder tightly. A groan escaped Dean’s mouth as Castiel nibbled on his lip and sucked on it, allowing Castiel’s tongue to enter his mouth.

Suddenly feeling as if there was way too much space between them, Dean got up from his seat and moved to straddle Castiel’s lap. Dean already knew he was half hard from the making out, but as he settled down on Castiel’s lap, he could feel Castiel’s erection pressing up against his ass, and within seconds that sensation made him harder than he had ever been before.

Experimentally, Dean rocked his hips slightly, causing Castiel’s dick to line up perfectly with his ass, and both of them groaned in unison.

Dean’s hands wrapped around Castiel’s neck, trying to pull his mouth impossibly closer. One of Castiel’s hands came down to rest on his hips and he used the leverage to push Dean down on him harder. With the other hand, he reached between them to rub Dean through the material of his sweatpants and squeezed gently.

Not expecting the touch, Dean jerked forward and moaned into Castiel’s mouth.

“Fuck- Cas!” he groaned, breathless. “Do that again.”

Feeling bolder by Dean’s reaction, Cas squeezed Dean’s cock again, this time, moving his hand along the shaft, jerking Dean off through his clothes.

“Fuuuuuck” Dean let out between pants, and tried to get even closer to Cas. Cas in return slid his hand up inside Dean’s shirt and immediately zero’ed in on his nipple, pinching and twisting both of them in turn, causing Dean to squirm with pleasure. Dean was swiftly hurtling towards his orgasm, and if Cas continued the assault on his nipples, he wouldn’t last long. Dry humping in his sweatpants was something Dean hadn’t done since he was a teenager and that just made the entire situation a hundred times sexier.

“Fuck, Cas! I- I won’t last long.” he managed to get out before Cas removed his hand from his nipple and brought it back down to jerk Dean off through his clothes.

“Oh yeah?” Cas asked. His voice was somehow even deeper than before and it caused Dean’s dick to twitch wildly, and a shiver to run through his body. Fuck- Castiel’s voice was so fucking sexy, he could be reading a grocery list and Dean would still get off.

At some point, Castiel had stopped trying to kiss his mouth and had moved on to exploring Dean’s neck with his mouth, and the moment he found the sensitive spot just beneath his ear, Cas latched on and began sucking and nibbling, no doubt trying to leave a very impressive hickey for everyone to see. If Dean wasn’t so turned on, he’d be worried about the effect Cas was having on him, but for now he was more focused on grinding himself on Cas the best he could to get them both to orgasm.

The next few minutes were an indecent soundtrack of moans and curses with the background of a chair squeaking on the floor, as they both lost themselves in each other.

Finally, it was Dean who came first with a loud, sharp shout- “CAS!”

He buried his face in Cas’ neck as he rode out the waves of pleasure. He could still feel Cas’ hand on the growing wet spot in his pants. Just that feeling was enough to send Cas over the edge too, and he bit down on the spot between Dean’s neck and shoulder as he came.

They sat there for a few minutes, catching their breaths- foreheads resting against each other with Dean still rocking slightly in Cas’ lap, and Cas’ hands exploring Dean’s body.

A sudden thought occurred to Dean and he let out a breathless laugh.

“I just realized, I haven’t done this since I was a teenager.” he said out loud.

“What? Have an orgasm? Some would consider it a cause for concern, Dean.” Cas replied with a too realistic to be true innocent face.

Dean rolled his eyes.

“No, smartass, come in my pants like that.”

In a bad attempt to hide his smile, Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss, which Dean enthusiastically returned, leading to a short make out session. Not that Dean was complaining.

“You could stop being so smug, you know?” Dean murmured against Cas’ lips after a while.

Cas pretended to think about it before replying, “No, why would I ever do that?” with a grin.

Dean shook his head instead of replying and moved to get up, when he felt the gross mess that was in his pants.

Seeing his expression, Cas laughed and stood up, helping Dean get down too. He looked at the clock and turned to Dean.

“Gabriel will be here for his shift in five minutes. You could come over to my place for some clean clothes and sleep?” he asked tentatively. “I live right above the shop.”

Even before Cas mentioned where he lived, Dean was nodding enthusiastically and clearing up his table.

With a shy smile, Cas led Dean to an obscured staircase in the back that led to his place. Castiel’s place was small but warm. Dean could see hints of Cas in everything, and he loved it.

“Welcome to my apartment.” Cas blushed. “It’s not much, but it’s mine.”

Dean smiled and grabbed Cas’ arm to pull him up against himself.

“It’s gorgeous. I love it.” Dean said, kissing Cas gently.

One kiss turned to two, then three, and by the time they made it to the bathroom ten steps away, they were both hard again.

In the shower, Dean made a show of checking Cas out as he stroked himself lightly, leading to an inevitable round two and all the hot water running out.

That morning as Dean lay in bed, cuddled up to Cas, he felt a sense of happiness he hadn’t felt before and his last thought before falling asleep was that he could get used to it.

\----------

When Dean woke up, he was confused for a few seconds, unsure of where he was until he remembered. After two years of dating, he and Cas had bought a house together and just moved in the previous night. He smiled and pulled Cas closer to him.

Shortly after they first hooked up, Dean found out that Cas liked to sleep naked, and who was Dean to stop Cas from influencing Dean to do the same? So now, they both slept naked, with the night starting off with Dean as the little spoon, but eventually ending up being Cas as the little spoon. Because despite what Cas said, he loved being held safely in Dean’s arms.

Here, in this moment, on a sunny Friday morning, Dean felt a sudden bubble of happiness burst within him and he couldn’t stop the overwhelmed sigh that left his mouth. He was just content to lay there with his boyfriend in his arms, and do nothing of importance.

While Dean was lost in his thoughts, Cas woke up and turned to face Dean.

Dean wished him good morning with a close mouthed kiss, and the two men just lay there, soaking in the presence of the other.

“Hey Cas?” Dean said softly. Why he was whispering, he had no idea- they were alone and no one was asleep. But the moment felt too precious to break by speaking out loud.

“Hmm?” came a sleepy reply.

“You know I love you, right?”

At this, Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

“Of course Dean. I love you too.”

Dean got up and took something out of the pocket of his jeans that was discarded on the floor, and came back to sit near Cas.

“I mean, I love you so much. You can make my day better by just being there for me. Every time I look at you, my heart grows three sizes and I’m overwhelmed by how you make me feel with just a smile. Cas, if I had to choose between you and pie, I’d choose you without a second thought. I _love_ you.”

“Dean-” Cas began, teary eyed, but Dean stopped him and opened the box he had retrieved from his pocket, revealing a gorgeous silver ring, engraved with small sapphire and emerald stones.

“No, Cas, I- I guess what I’m trying to say is, Castiel, will you marry me?”

Castiel sat up in shock and immediately reached out to pull Dean in for a kiss.

“Yes, Dean. Yes! I will marry you. But only if you marry me too.”

Dean and Cas sat there for who knows how long, their hearts full with the love they felt for each other. Later, Dean would tease Cas about the _only if you marry me too_ thing, because who else would Dean marry? But for now, he was too overwhelmed to notice. 2020 might have been a shitty year, but this was the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just here to say that the series finale SUCKED. If you disagree, good for you, I'm glad you liked it, but also can you tell me WHAT about it you liked and try to change my mind about it too? Thanks :)


End file.
